


Dark Secrets

by huffleXpuff



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffleXpuff/pseuds/huffleXpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brutal assault, an 18 year old Ash Ketchum has to choose whether to run or return to the one he loves. Even if it means he will get hurt again. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Secrets

Ash laid beaten and bloody on the floor of the Pewter City gym. “Get the fuck out of here,” yelled Brock. “You’re bleeding all over my floor, leave and never come back, I don’t ever want to see your face again.”

Ash, who was naked and bruised laying on the floor, could not move. Now Brock was getting pissed.

“Now I’m getting pissed,” Brock yelled. “Don’t make me force you out the way I forced myself inside you!”

He didn’t know how, but somehow Ash managed to crawl out of the gym, and he laid wewakly in the bushes. He looked over at his closest companion Pikachu who was out of his Pokeball like always, because Pikachu did not ever live inside of one. “I don’t know how I managed to crawl out of the gym,” he muttered weakly.

“Pika pika pi, Pikachu pika pika,” said Pikachu sadly.

“Oh Pikachu” Ash cried out, and for the first time truly was hit by the pain and realness of what had just happened. He had only been 18 years old for a while but the abuse he had taken from his boyfriend Brock had forced him to grow up very fast. Brock had always been sweet when they were younger, what had happened, what had changed inside of him? He could not stop the tears that poured down his face, at least he could feel something, even if that something was the pain he had always known and would continue to feel. He felt like he was less than a person right now, maybe like half a person, just a shell of a human body, with a broken soul trapped inside.

Ash closed his eyes, he wanted to block out the world, he just wished he could die, and if he closed his eyes he would not have to face the pain. He tried to ignore the splitting headache, or the numbing pain that consumed his whole body, he was almost paralyzed and like in a state of shock. He laid there, a crumpled shell just hoping that when he woke up, he would be dead.

It was night time when he opened his eyes again. He’d blacked out. “I must have blacked out” he said to himself, talking to no one in particular, and then noticed he was covered up by a blanket and that Bulbasaur and Charmander were out of their Pokeballs, Pikachu must have let them out. Charmander was keeping Ash warm with the fire on his tail.

“Pikachu must have let you guys out of your Pokeballs huh?” said Ash.

“Bulba bulba saur,” said Bulbasaur.

“Charrrrrrrrrrmander,” said Charmander.

“Oh you guys are the best, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Ash whispered softly. “Well I better find a safer place to stay for the night.” He pulled some extra clothes out of his back pack and weakly made his way to the nearest Poke Center, Charmander lighting the way.

“Oh my gosh are you okay?” said Nurse Joy (well one of the Nurse Joys anyway because they all look the same), she saw Ash and Ash looked in the mirror and saw what she saw…he had not realized how bad and fucked up he looked. He had a black eye, bruises all over his face and arms, and dried blood around his mouth.

Ash did not want to tell Nurse Joy the truth, how shamed he felt right there, how could he tell her that he had been raped? So he quickly thought up a lie. “Umm yeah I just took a bit of a fall, I was in the mountains hiking trying to catch a Geodude.” He winced as he said Geodude, it was the first thing that came to his mind so he just said it, he remembered the way Geodude had slammed his body down as Brock forced his cock inside of Ash, sliding in and out of his virgin hole. “USE YOUR ROCK SLAM GEODUDE AND POUND THAT LITTLE BITCH TO THE GROUND!” Brock shouted as Ash felt the pain of Brock’s wet 9” cock throbbing inside of him. (This is what he remembered as he stood in the Poke Center, not happening right now.)

“Oh OK well let me know if you need anything sweetie,” said Nurse Joy sweetly.

“Actually can I use your phone?” asked Ash weakly.

“Sure go ahead, it’s right over there,” she said pointing to the phone which was right over there.

“Thanks,” said Ash. He waited until Nurse Joy had left the room and called Misty. Misty was like his BFF, everyone had thought they would be GF and BF but that wasn’t the case, she was the first one Ash had come out to and he still kept in touch with Misty even though she had moved back home to Cerulean City, and there had been like a ton of other girls who took her place I the party whenever he went to a new area like Hoenn or whatever.

Misty yawned as she answered the phone sleepily. “Hey Ash, what’s up honey?”

“Oh Misty I’m so glad you’re there. Listen, there’s something I got to tell you, I don’t know how to tell you this…”

And then Ash told her the whole events of what had happened. About how he and Brock had slowly been drifting apart over the past few months, despite being boyfriends for many years (that’s why Brock ended up always coming back to travel with Ash) and they were fighting a lot this past week. “Meet me in the gym,” Brock had said very sternly. Ash thought they were going to have a Pokemon battle because that is how they usually let out their anger when they were mad at each other. But this was different. Brock had an angry look on his face, and a bulge in his pants. Ash did not think that this was going to be a normal battle.

“ONIX USE YOUR BIND ATTACK ON THAT FUCKER!” and Onix the rock snake Pokemon had coiled itself around Ash so that Ash could not move. Meanwhile Brock had whipped out his own rock snake (his cock) and slapped it against Ash’s mouth. Ash whimpered but Brock was like “SHUT THE FUCK UP WHILE I’M FUCKING YOUR MOUTH YOU PUSSY,” and so Ash had to take all of Brock’s manhood inside his mouth, he had always wanted to do that. But not like this. Not like this, at all.

“SANDSLASH RIP HIS FUCKING CLOTHES OFF!” commanded Brock, and before Ash knew it he was totally naked, Sandslash was not gentle and ripped his clothes to shreds, scratching him in the process. He could feel the tears and fear welling up inside of his eyes and walled a lump in his throat. He tried to scream but could not make a sound, because Brock’s pulsating erection was fucking his mouth. “THAT’S RIGHT, SUCK THAT COCK BITCH!”

Ash did not think it could get worse. But it did. Brock pulled off his shirt. “FLIP HIM OVER ONIX, ROCK SLAM!” Ash could feel the weight of a thousand boulder on him, then Brock boulders, as he felt Brock’s balls slap against his ass. Fucking him Ash feeling himself die a little with each thrust. He was beyond hurting right now, he was beyond pain. He was just a worthless fuck toy for Brock to use.

Brock seemed to be getting off on it. “YOU’RE JUST A WORTHLESS FUCK TOY FOR ME TO USE!!!” yelled Brock and he moaned as his wet dicks slid in and out of Ash’s tight hole.

Ash managed to stammer out “N-n-n-no Brock please, stop it…”

“I’LL STOP WHEN I’M GOOD AND READY YOU LITTLE FUCKING PUNK!” answered Brock. “TIGHTER,” he said and Onix bound him tighter. “TIGHTER,” he said and Ash’s asshole clenched tighter around his monster cock.

Ash felt like he was being raped for hours. It was like eternal damnation in hell, that he was being punished and that he would have to be raped for eternity. He was beyond feeling right now, he was hardly even existing. He did not know what he had done to deserve this.

Brock was getting closer to his release, he could feel the muscles in his tight toned body tensing up and his balls too, like two Geodudes as hard as rocks.

The time was coming for Brock to be coming. Ash just knew it, he knew this was about to be over but it somehow did not comfort him. It just made it worse.

“I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEG FOR IT!” demanded Brock and Ash knew he had to comply. So he played the part of the little submissive bitch.

“Come in me Brock, come inside of me” moaned Ash with what little strength he had left.

Sweat dripped off Brock’s abs onto Ash’s back, as a low growl emitted from his throat. “GEODUDE, EXPLOSION” and his Geodude used Explosion. “ONIX, EXPLOSION,” and his Onix used Explosion. “EXPLOSION,” he yelled as his cock squirted into Ash’s hole. “EXPLOSION,” with each release inside of Ash. “EXPLOSION,” each time he came inside his ass.

Brock pulled out of Ash, sweat dripping from his body and cum dripping from his dick, which was still hard. “YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FUCK,” he cackled. “YOU SCRAWNY PIECE OF SHIT!”

Ash was in too much pain to cry, so he just laid there. Covered in Brock’s sweat, feeling like a cheap discarded whore.

This was the story Ash told Misty, and you could hear the shock and horror in Misty’s voice. “Oh my gosh Ash…gods, I cannot believe it, Brock was always so good to you” she sobbed. Ash could hear her crying on the other end.

“Misty don’t cry…I deserve it…I’m worthless,” he sighed.

“No you’re not,” she said. “Listen Ash, you need to get out of there right now. Come to Cerulean City if you must, just run for your life baby…save yourself…”

“I will,” he said. “I will Misty, thank you…you’re all I have…”

Except he didn’t. He walked out of the Poke Center and knew what he had to do. When he stepped back into the Pewter City gym, Brock was standing there with open arms and pulled Ash against his chest.

“Baby I’m so sorry,” Brock sobbed. “Oh baby please forgive me, I will never hurt you like that again.”

“I know you won’t,” said Ash as he clung on to his lover with all his might, which wasn’t much because he was so weak. He clung onto Brock with every last shred of his soul. “I know you won’t,” he repeated.

Even though they both knew this was not true.


End file.
